


Kiddie Date

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Single Daddy Steve Rogers, romanogers - Freeform, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha ends up getting dragged to going to Chuck e Cheese's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddie Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myloveiamthespeedofsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> I've been dying to write a single daddy Steve Rogers fic and well here you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She couldn’t believe she was dragged here of all places - _Chuck e Cheese’s_. Then again she couldn’t resist saying no to Sarah when she begged to go. Well Steve was perfectly okay with it, but not Natasha fucking Romanoff, no she didn't do the kid's version of gambling. But damn she _really_ couldn't say no to Sarah's puppy eyes and one from the man she learned it from.

 Natasha let out a sigh as she watched the small blonde happily run around with the other kids.

 “I know you didn't want to come here,” Steve apologized as he brought over a pie of cheese pizza.

She waved her hand, “Well it was bound to happen anyways. Might as well accept fate now,” she grinned at him.

“I kind of forgot that Sarah wanted to come here today,” he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. 

“Hey don't beat yourself over it,” she placed a gentle hand on his. “We can always go to the park another time.” 

He gave her that handsome smiles of his. The one that could make any woman swoon.

“Tasha!” The small blonde ran up to her dad and “not” girlfriend, “can you take a picture with me with the anima-anima-” 

Natasha giggled as she watched the small girl try to announce a big word, “The _animatronics_?” 

“Yes,” her blue eyes lit up in delight. 

The red head looked at the animatronics and groaned inwardly. She really didn’t want to. Looking at Sarah she was met with the same puppy eyes that got her into this mess.

“ _Please,”_ god this kid was too cute for her own good. 

“Alright, how can I say no to an adorable face like that malyukta.” Sarah clapped her hands and grabbed Natasha's hand to the stage. Said woman gave a glare at the girl's father as he let out a muffled laugh. 

She instantly started to regret it when the animatronics started to sing. But Sarah was just so happy when they were taking pictures. It was worse when one of the workers was dressed up as the stupid mouse. Though thankfully the small child had begged her father to take a picture with them. It was really adorable as Sarah was perched on her father’s shoulder, Natasha was on Steve’s left and the mascot was on his right.

“Daddy look,” Sarah pointed at one of the skee ball machines. “You still have the high score there!” 

“You got the highest score here,” Natasha raised a brow. 

Steve puffed out his chest proudly. “Yup, I’ve been the reigning champ for three straight months in a row.” 

Natasha looked at the score, it was in impressive 500, and then she gave him a playful smirk. “I don’t know Steve, I mean I’m pretty dang good at skee ball myself.”

“Oh yeah, is that a challenge Romanoff?” 

Her emerald eyes lit up. “Dang right it is Rogers.” 

“Oh it’s on Romanoff.” 

“It’s on like Donkey Kong Rogers.”

Both inserted the necessary coins into the machine and got into position. Once the balls dropped, they began to start rolling them into the holes. A lot of people began to crowd around them, amazed by the intense skee ball competition that was going on. Sarah was getting a bit annoyed by her daddy and his “not” girlfriend as they trashed talk (in a rated PG sense) trying to rile up the other.

***** 

“Hey kiddo,” Bucky walked up to Sarah with Wanda towing behind. 

“Uncle Bucky, Aunt Wanda,” she gave them her puppy eyes, “daddy and Tasha are competing against each other _again_.” 

Wanda couldn’t help but giggle, “That’s how they show their affection to one another.” 

“Sarah there you are,” running up to them was Peter Parker - who was considered a little brother to Natasha. “Oh hey Bucky, hey Wanda.” He looked over and groaned at his ‘sister.’ “They’re doing it again, aren’t they?”

Bucky nodded, “I don’t get why they don’t confess?”

“Because they’re stubborn people,” Wanda shook her head.

Sarah pouted, “Daddy better hurry up because I want Tasha as my mommy big bro.”

Peter smiled gently at her and ruffled her hair, “Give’em time kiddo.”

*****

Steve was getting a bit nervous as they were completely tied. He ended up regretting as he looked at Natasha in the corner of his eye. How amazingly beautiful she looked all concentrated and determined.

_God she looks so gorgeous_

WINNER!

Looking at the score, Natasha had managed to beat him by 60 points: 700-760. The red head turned to him and grinned.

“Told you I was good at skee ball, didn’t I?”

Steve laughed and shook his head, “I guess I should’ve believed you.”

“I guess she also forgot to mention that she held highest score in three different _Dave and Busters_.” Peter grinned.

Steve turned back to Natasha with wide eyes. “You mean, you’re the one who scored 900 on all of those arcades?!”

“What can I say, I’m just that good at throwing balls,” she playfully grinned at him as she held two of the skee balls in her hand.

Sarah happily squealed at all the tickets. “Daddy, Tasha can I have these?”

 “Of course baby,” Steve kissed his daughter’s head.

 “Go and pick a prize mayultka.” Natasha patted her head.

They both smiled happily as they watched Sarah picked out an adorable teddy bear that the tuff of it’s hair was similar to that of Steve. Peter quickly took a picture with his camera and it ended up being like a true candid family photo. Sarah was in Natasha’s arms and Steve happily poked her nose while she was holding her teddy bear, and both Steve and Natasha were extremely close to one another.

Bucky grinned at the picture, “They look disgustingly cute.”

“Makes you think how they’ll look when they’re an _actual_ family,” Wanda elbowed her boyfriend.

“You guys think they’ll let this picture be their wedding invitation,” Peter grinned sheepishly.


End file.
